Sea Glass
by R-Chan Winner T-Chan
Summary: Ryou POV...yaoi...**Sighs.** Sappy...


Sea Glass Disclaimer: Don't own it. Notes: Told entirely in Ryou's POV. Warnings: Sap, OOC, PWP, yaoi. (Male/male relationship. If ya don't like that kinda stuff, click the back button.) Archive: Sure, but I have written a little rhyme for this: My fanfics are many, my poems are not few. But please ask permission, They ain't owned by you! ^.^ I'm such a poet!  
  
I admit, I do like to collect things.but sea glass among other things. It's a very queer obsession of mine. I sit on my bed, holding the jar filled with my collection. The rain outside is pounding, and the house is quiet. My Millennium Ring lies on my bedside table, still.  
  
I do think he's angry at me-my Yami, I mean. We had another one of those silly fights about nothing this morning, and he hasn't talked to me since. I think we're over, and I'm deathly afraid of that. How can someone have a dark side whom they hate?  
  
That's why I'm holding my jar of glass-there must be nearly a hundred pieces in there, each representing a time in our lives. I twist open the lid and gently spill the contents onto my blue-patterned bedspread. I stir the tiny pieces around with my finger.  
  
Here's the largest one-the pink, heart-shaped one Yami pressed into my hand on our first night, before he whispered into my ear he loved me. It wasn't like him to be so.warm, and it frightened me at first. I do think I have the other piece.ah, yes, the one I picked up on our walk home from the beach. It's a smaller one, frosted blue by the waves. It reminds me of our first real kiss that night-there are many other frosted blue pieces, but they're all smaller than that first one. They all represent those nights.those peaceful nights that I can't describe.  
  
There are a few brown, jagged pieces in here. The sides are sharp, so they cut your fingertips when you pick them up. Those are our fights-like the one this morning. Suddenly I have the urge to pick them all up and throw them out the window, or back into the sea. I want to curse them-they have cursed me, predictions of fights. Damn you, I scream. Yami and I shall always be together-he promised me that. Ah, there's irony-he always breaks his promises.  
  
A half-dozen olive-green pieces are near the very top. These are the best friends, the disapproving ones. All of my friends hate him, and with good reason. I've noticed he always acts like a jerk around them, but he says he's "protecting" me. I've always wondered what he meant by that, yet he always shrugs it off.  
  
Uh-oh.I'm in big trouble now. I begin to frantically scoop the pieces of glass into the jar as my Millennium Ring begins to glow. In my haste, I knock the jar off the bed just as Yami appears in my room. He looks down at the broken jar and the pieces of sea glass lying on my floor. His chocolate-brown eyes are unreadable and I wonder if I'm going to be able to get through tonight without crying like the child I am. Yami bends down and scoops up the shards of the broken jar-with his bare hands, I notice. Miniature cuts appear on his skin and begin to bleed.  
  
"Yami, I-" I begin to speak but he doesn't let me finish. "Ryou, could you go downstairs and get a trash bag and a broom for me? I don't want you cutting yourself."  
  
I nod and begin to walk to the kitchen, where I mindlessly grab the aforementioned items. My heart feels like lead. Am I hurting him? On the way back up to my room, I stop by the bathroom and get some disinfectant and gauze to treat my Yami's hands with. He'll probably say no to the medical attention, and let the cuts infect. It's happened a few times before, and I got too worried about him, it started quite a few nice arguments.  
  
In my room, Yami's done cleaning up the glass. The once-scattered sea glass is now gathered up in a neat pile on my dresser, looking vaguely forlorn without a jar to protect it. I hand Yami the broom and sit on my bed as he begins to sweep up the broken jar's shards. We're both quiet and the silence is killing me.  
  
"Yami, I'm sorry we fought today." I can't believe that stupid sentence escaped my mouth! He looks at me strangely. Looks like I'm not out of the woods yet.  
  
"Hikari, you are forgiven." What?! He's actually forgiving me?! Without sarcasm or abuse? This is a little odd.what's more, he continues, "I'm sorry if I did anything stupid today. I love you and I would never want to hurt you." His smooth brown eyes are sincere, and show no sign of the flashing anger they showed this morning.  
  
"I.guess you're forgiven.though you really didn't do anything," I mumble. I can tell I'm blushing. He says nothing as he sweeps the broken glass into the trash bag and sets it by the door. He closes the door- tightly-and locks it. I'm in trouble, but not necessarily the bad kind, either.  
  
He sits on my bed beside me, and wraps one arm around the small of my back, and places the other around my neck. "As I was lying in my soul room I was thinking about how I was being such an idiot, to start such arguments with you, Ryou," he says. His normal biting growl of a voice is a velvet-wrapped purr. "You have to admit, you were being an idiot," I say. The corner of his mouth twitches as he tries not to smile maliciously. "Let's see.a little extra punishment for you, later," he says, in a devilish tone. He clears his throat and continues. "I was thinking about how silly our fight was this morning, over nothing at all. I saw how hurt you were and realized it wounded my soul. It hurts me to hurt you, Ryou."  
  
Small tears somehow squeeze out of my eyes, and I'm crying before I know it. Yami pulls me closer to him, so I'm sniffling into his shoulder. (For some reason, I've noticed boyfriends make good tissues.) He brushes a strand of hair away from my face as I smile at him through my tears. "Oh, Ryou.you've gone and made me feel like a total jerk again. Here, let me compensate for that." His lips touch my cheek as he kisses away my tears. For a moment I sigh contentedly before he starts to work on my lips.  
  
I feel whole again.  
  
~*OWARI*~  
  
I think this is my best shonen-ai fanfic ever. I know it's a little on the sappy side, with loads of OOC, but I really do like this. Suzuka: **Groans and passes out.** Please excuse my romance muse-it is currently 12:50 in the morning and she's been up all night working on this. As usual, reviews are greatly welcomed, flames will be used to burn Pegasus. Please drop me a line and tell me what you think. Thanks again for reading this. 


End file.
